


Wonder

by orphan_account



Series: Cassie [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The teams meets the heroes of the future.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to Cassie.

“Who sent in the clowns?” Leonard shouted, aiming his cold gun at the pair of unicycle riding twins in pigtails. They had landed in Central City 2034 in hopes of coming to a conclusion on what to do with Savage. Some of the team had exited the Waverider, looking for some fresh air, only to be immediately attacked by a bunch of teens dressed up like circus freaks. 

“It’s a gang, popular in the 2030s known as the Jokers. Completely psychotic and very dangerous. They may be young but they have wreaked havoc in Central and surrounding cities for years. Do not let your guard down,”Rip explained. He was facing off with a robust Joker who looked more like he belonged in Tim Burton movie than real life. 

“They’re annoying,” Mick growled. Sara was next to him, fighting off a scarecrow looking fellow. 

“Some more firepower could be pretty useful right now,” the former assassin commented, dodging the scarecrow’s chain saw. 

“Dr. Palmer and Firestorm are staying on the ship to guard Savage and Kendra won’t leave Carter,” Rip said. 

“I suggest we fall back!” Leonard roared. The twins he had been fighting against had somehow turned into a set of seven clown girls after he knocked them against the wall. 

“Easier said than done!”Mick countered, running up to his partner and fending off the girls. 

Before either of them could land a shot of their respective elements on the girls, two purple blurs surrounded the female Jokers and had them tied up and unconscious in a flash.

A moment later, Rip’s opponent was filled with arrows, fired from somewhere behind him. 

Sara was the only one still fending off her Joker. He had knocked her staff out of her hands and had her cornered up against a wall, his chainsaw -she saw now it was actually in place of his arm- coming down on her. 

But it stopped. Or, it was stopped. The screeching sound of whirring metal on metal could be heard. The scarecrow fellow was thrown back at a great force, knocking into a wall on the other side of street, leaving the Joker completely knocked out. A young woman stood above Sara, blonde curls blocking her face. 

 

“You can thank me later,” her savior stated, flipping her hair back and throwing the other woman a wink. 

Sara was too stunned to say anything. Standing above her, cocky and donned in red body armor, was none other than Cassandra Savage.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leonard pays attention

“You’re Cassandra Savage.”

“Not in this timeline. Just call me Cassie. Or Wondergirl, if you like.” Cassie said as she lifted Sara up by the arm, flashing her a giant grin.

“Welcome to 2034. Bumpy ride?” She asked. In the time it took Sara to adjust to her shock of seeing the woman they had just left in 2166 (a mere few seconds mind you) the purple blurs had tied up all the Jokers and were high fiving each other. A young woman who was donned in a variation of Oliver’s customer and holding a bow had joined them. 

“How-”

“You fixed the timeline. I know, weird right? You just saw me in 2166 being raised by Vandal Savage of all people and now I’m here, a whole 132 years in the past. Well, that past. 17 years of your future,” Cassie explained, still grinning. 

The others soon joined them, the Legends rallying next to Sara and the others gathering behind Cassie. Her eyes had shifted from Sara to Leonard, her grin fading and unreadable expression gracing her features. 

“So to avoid any potential spoilers, is it cool if we go by code names?” the male purple clad speedster asked. “My sister and I are are known as the Tornado Twins.” The other speedster waved. “That’s Artemis,” he continued pointing at the female Arrow. “You can probably guess who her mentor is.” 

That earned him a slap on the arm and a glare. 

“You’d be wrong,” Artemis said, still glaring at the speedster. 

“Take the Jokers into police custody and head back to base. I’ll take care of our time traveling guests,” Cassie said, still looking at Leonard. He seemed unphased, looking right back at her with his trademark Captain Cold stare. 

“This might be confusing-” she started, only to be cut off by Rip. 

“I really don’t think this is a good idea. I can’t even begin to describe to you the damage we could cause-”

“You won’t cause any damage. For all of you, this has already happened.”

He gave a confused look, but she was still looking at Snart. 

“Hawkgirl, Hawkman, and Firestorm are all still on the Waverider, right?”

“Yeah,” Ray confirmed.

“And Vandal Savage is still on board?”

“Yeah.”

“So how would I know all this is someone hadn’t prepared me for this exact moment?”

“And who, exactly, prepared you?” Rip asked. She finally broke her gaze on Snart and looked at him. 

“My mother.” 

********

“Sorry I can’t take you all to our super cool secret base. Too many spoilers for the future hiding in there,” Cassie said as she led them into a small apartment. “This place belongs to my Aunt when she’s in town, and no one knows we are really related, so we won’t have any of my enemies coming here and trying to kill us.” 

“I thought that’s why heroes had secret identities and wore masks,” Mick said, poking around her place. 

“Usually, but my dad didn’t believe in masks and neither do I. Most of my family is in the “business” as they say. They either don’t wear masks or are their hero identity full time. I think there’s some beer in the fridge. Help yourself.”

“I like you, kid,” he said as he did indeed, help himself. 

“Didn’t?” Rip asked, his face solemn. “Your father didn’t believe in masks?”

“He died. Before I was born.”

“I’m not trying to be insensitive here, but if Cassie’s mother prepared her for this day then that means either her mother or her father, or both are member of this team or at least has some relation to us,” Ray pointed out. “Should we really be talking to her?”

“Well seeing as I die before I get the chance to meet her, I’d like a chance to get to know my daughter,” Leonard said.


	3. Part 3

Mick spit out his beer. 

Raymond’s jaw dropped to the floor. 

Rip groaned. 

Cassie was looking at Snart with wide teary eyes.

“How did you know?” She asked. 

Rip regained his composure and started shaking his head. 

“No, nope, absolutely not. This conversation ends here, we are going back to the Waverider-”

“We didn’t take the pills,” Sara said. “We know that Cassie is our daughter.”

“Look, I really didn’t mean to start anything. I just thought what a great opportunity to meet my dad…” Cassie trailed off.

“You’ll have plenty of opportunities. Rip, you stay here with Leonard and Cassie and try to figure out how he dies and how we can prevent it. Mick you stay too, make sure Len doesn’t murder Rip before this is all over.”

The arsonist nodded, but didn’t seem to really be listening to what she was saying. He was staring at Snart with unreadable expression on his face.

“Ray, you are coming back to the ship with me so we can figure out what our next move is. Since I’m still alive,” she looked quickly to Cassie, who nodded, “ I can’t stay out in the open.”

“This is only a potential future, Sara-” Rip started. 

“Well the only two futures I saw for my daughter where one where she is raised by Savage or one where she is raised without her father. I don’t like either, so we going with option number three. The one where we save Leonard.”

“I think it’s best if Mr. Snart goes back to the Waverider as well. If he is dead in this timeline and we run into somebody-”

“I’m not leaving. If this doesn’t work, then this is the only chance I have to meet my daughter,” Snart said, moving protectively in front of Cassie. 

Rip opened his mouth to argue but let out a sigh of defeat instead. 

Sara walked briskly to Cassie and placed a gentle kiss on her head. “When we get back, I really want to know how this happened,” she said, gesturing to the golden W on her daughter’s chest. 

“Spoilers,” Cassie whispered. Sara smiled, turning her attention to Snart. 

“We’re going to stop it, whatever it is, and you are taking me on a proper date.”

“I don’t know what you’re used to, but date with me usually involve a heist,” he said softly. 

“Sounds perfect.”

“I’m so confused,” Ray murmured. He didn’t have much time to be, however. Sara dragged him out the apartment and they headed for the Waverider. 

“Where to?” Snart asked his daughter. 

“I think it’s time you all saw the Watchtower.”

 

*********

The Waverider-2166-Three days ago

“Agreed. But the question still remains. Do we take the pill, or not?”

Sara stared at the little pill in her hand, all of the information from the past few hours running through her head. 

“Not,” she decided, putting her pill down on the table. 

“Not?” Leonard asked, following the suit. 

“I think she’s amazing. She’s tough, she’s smart, she’s a hell of a fighter. She might have been raised by Savage but both of us are still in there.”

“What about forcing her to happen?”

“That won’t be a problem,” Sara said, smiling. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. “She’s already here.”


	4. Interlude- Cassie 3.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little missing scene from the first part of this 'verse, Cassie.

2166-The Waverider

“Trust me, I know. Besides, I wouldn’t want any children of mine to be associated with him.”

His drawl was back. He was comfortable again and more calm.

Unfortunately, it only lasted a moment.

A spine shattering scream tore through the Waverider, originating from the brig.

Leonard was up in a flash, racing towards the source of the scream. Sara followed, only to be blocked by the doors slamming together. 

“Gideon!”

“I do believe you should be aware of your current condition before rushing into battle, Miss Lance.”

“My current condition? What the hell are you talking about?”

“You are two weeks pregnant.”

She was pregnant. By two weeks. Which made Leonard the father, which made the young woman Savage had stolen from the child that was currently growing inside her. 

“Gideon. Open these doors. My family needs me.” 

The doors slid open and Sara ran through them. The scene she arrived on when she caught up with Leonard was enough to freeze to her spot. He was kneeling on the floor of the brig, his knees soaking in the girls- their daughter’s- blood. Cassandra herself was lying nearly unconscious on the ground, blood seeping out out of the stab wounds on her chest. After everything she had been through, everything she had seen and done, nothing had striked more fear in her heart then the scene before her.   
“She’s been stabbed. I count three wounds on her abdomen, but we need to stop the bleeding before we can take her to Gideon. ,” Leonard stated, pulling out his cold gun and adjusting the settings. “Sara, I need your help.”

She was pushed the fear back down and rushed to help.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit the Watchtower. And run into some old friends.

The Watchtower was unimpressive. Leonard thought for a moment about it couldn’t have been, once upon a time, back before the Waverider and the Leviathan. Compared to what he had seen if the future, a space station rotating above the earth was a little mundane. The four of them had been transported up to the tower like a scene straight out of Star Trek and were making their way to the archives. 

“-and when I was 6 I tried to copy a move Mom had pulled on one of the Twelve Brothers and I wound up shattering my elbow. It took a little longer to heal than normal because I kept getting into fights and making it worse,” Cassie finished, smiling when her father let out a proud laugh. Cassie had filled the time recounting stories of her childhood, much to Rip’s chagrin. “The archives are just up head, we should be able to figure how you're prevent your death-”

“Cassandra!” A very familiar voice shouted out. They stopped, the flurry of wings and someone landing heavily sounding from behind them. “Are Mick and Rip with you? And is that….Oh, Cassie, sweetheart….you didn’t…..” 

The four turned around, coming face to face with an older version of Kendra. Her eyes were trained on Snart, widened in shock and disappointment. 

“We were just-”

“I know exactly what you were doing. What were you thinking?” she asked, exasperated. Cassie held her head high, her hands on her hips in full defiance. She was ready to fight. “Your mother is coming back from her mission in Lesotho any minute now.”

“That mission should have taken her two more days!”

“I’m assuming you are sneaking into the archives to figure out how you die and how to prevent it?” Kendra asked, acknowledging Leonard. He nodded. 

“Couldn’t you save time and just tell us?” Mick asked her. It was the first time he had spoken since discovering Cassie’s identity. 

“I will, but not here, and yes, Rip, I know about the timeline. But this has already happened. I’ve already talked to you all. I know because I remember Mick commenting to me later about how hot I still am.”

“You age well, big bird.” 

“Then there’s not really a point to this, is there?” Leonard drawled out, his good mood from chatting with Cassie quickly dissolving. Before anyone could answer, a new voice answered him. 

“No, there isn’t,” a stern and pissed off woman said. She was walking towards them, the click of her heels echoing through the hall like a warning. 

“Mom…”Cassie muttered. 

A 47 year old version of Sara Lance was walking towards them with a very angry look on her face.


	6. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timelines they are a changin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story got away from me and instead of the sweet little three parter I originally set out to do, it's going on a joyride and I'm just a passenger.   
> I am hoping to finish it in another three chapters, but keeping it a ? until I know for sure.   
> (I hope I do though, there's an angsty crossover fic that is dying to be written).

“Mom, I can explain-” Cassie started, running up to her mom. 

“You need to go home,” Sara ordered. “I told you not to interfere. I told you about this day because I knew you would try and change it and I knew it wouldn’t work. It was a warning to not to intervene, not a plea to try and fix things.”

“I just wanted-”

“I know what you wanted. We’ve had this conversation. I’ve been here before, I’ve already lived this. Leonard’s right, there’s no point in trying to stop what happens. Kendra, please take her-”

“No,” Kendra argued. Sara glared at her, ready to argue, but Kendra continued. “Sara, we’ve been through this before. This exact scene. You, me, and Ray were all here. But look! It’s not us. It’s Rip, Mick, and Leonard.”

Sara looked at the three of them her expression turning from anger to understanding. 

“The timeline is already changing…,” she whispered. 

“I suppose, given that this is only a potential future, we could find out what you tried in the past and come up with an alternative method for saving Mr. Snart,” Rip said, defeatedly. 

“Mom, please..” Cassie pleased, her eyes going wide and a pout gracing her features.

“Don’t use the big blue eyed pout on me, I taught you that. It’s for getting out of parking tickets, not arguing with your mother,” Sara scolded. She turned her attention to the three men, sighing heavily. “Fine. I’ll tell you how it happens and how we tried to stop it, but I’ll only talk to Leonard. You two,” she pointed at Mick and Rip, “might be affected by this information. We should try to keep as much of the timeline in tact as possible. You,” she pointed at Cassie, “Go home. We’ll talk later. You,” to Leonard,”follow me.” She started walking towards the direction they had originally headed in. 

“I’ll take Mick and Rip back down since I’m taking Cassie back down to Earth,” Kendra said. Cassie flung herself at Leonard tightly. He stiffened for a moment before hugging her back. 

“This will work, right?” she mumbled against his shoulder. He didn’t know how to answer her, this young women who he barely knew but loved so intensely. He held her tighter. She released him and followed Rip and Kendra. Mick hung back a second, the same unreadable expression from before still on is face. 

“Well, guess that solves the mystery of why I never came back for you,” Leonard said, holding his partner’s gaze. Mick’s expression hardened. 

“Naw. You didn’t come back for me the same reason you chose to abandon me in the first place,” his attention turned from him to just beyond him, where the older Sara and stopped to wait for Leonard. “A skirt who’s easy on the eyes and good in a fight. Good luck with that happy ending, partner,” the arsonist sneered, walking off after the former time master. 

Leonard didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t the type of man to give up everything for a woman. But...In the original timeline where Savage had kidnapped Cassie, he and Sara had been together and out of town, leaving their family vulnerable. In this timeline he was dead. Time travel was starting to lose its appeal. 

“Leonard?” 

He blinked, coming out of his thoughts and focusing on the older Sara. Despite the years gone by, she really hadn’t aged much. Her hair was cropped shorter, she had bangs, and the only real sign of aging he could notice was a few lines around her eyes. She wasn’t really looking at him though, not in the eyes, instead focusing on a point just above his shoulder. 

“C’mon, let’s go figure out how to not get me killed.”


End file.
